Love Is Madness
by Joie Cullen
Summary: Darcy Lewis: Goddess of Tasers goes a little too far while on Asgard and gets herself locked up in a full dungeon. The only cell with the least likely villain to kill her is the God of Mischief himself. Will she survive his tricks & lies and disgustingly good looks, will he survive her word vomit & self degradation? Will Asgard even be ready for a Trickster Team? Rating: M-MA
1. Mischief Mismanaged

**LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 1 – Mischief Mismanaged

" _Odin continues to Bring me new friends. How thoughtful!" – Loki, "Thor: The Dark World"_

Darcy had successfully kept her eyes closed for the last hour. Unfortunately she knew eventually she would have to wake up or at least be one with the world. She'd been stuck in this godforsaken place for two weeks and all she wanted to do was go home, but she sat there and she dealt with the boring life in front of her simply because she loved her best friend more than anything in the world.

She threw the blankets back that, at first had enthralled her but now felt more like a prison, she went to the wardrobe, wrenched it open and hoped against hope that what she would find in there would be different than the last 14 days that she had stayed in this place. Unluckily for her she found that the only things within were still just the Grecian like dresses. Where were her jeans, her sweaters, her sneakers, the things that she was oh so comfortable in?

 _Fucking Asgard_ , she thought as she begrudgingly changed into a light green dress. She had to admit that they were quite comfortable, however 'the girls' were exposed more than she'd like them to be. 14 days and she was still uncomfortable. _At least Jane didn't have to worry about this_ , she smirked, then felt guilty.

Resigned to the fact that she was, indeed here, she trudged down the now well-known corridors to the dining hall. The first week she was brought here came to mind quickly as she smiled to herself, and then grimaced.

" _Dude, where's Dumbledore?" Darcy quipped and Jane rolled her eyes._

" _I do not know this...Dumbledore...of which you speak, Lady Darcy." Thor's brow scrunched together in total confusion._

 _Darcy, for her part, looked shocked. "Jane! You have not told the big guy about Harry Potter and his epic battle with Voldemort?"_

" _An epic battle? Come Lady Darcy! You must regale me with your unfamiliar war stories." Thor insisted, practically dragged her to a table and deposited her on the bench next to him._

" _Well, it starts with a boy wizard..." Darcy left out not one detail. Well, except the fact that it was all made up by J.K. Rowling and made into movies. Thor's eyes were wide with excitement and fear._

" _You mean to tell me there are others who would wield such great magical power? I had thought it was only my brother and the elves who had such magic." He looked a little upset and Darcy hadn't realized what she'd just gotten herself into until it was too late. Much like the food fight her first morning where it took the All-Father, Odin to break it up. Or the time she accidentally knocked over a priceless heirloom in the hall near her rooms. Odin appeared for that as well and gave her the business for what felt like forever. No, she didn't see the error in her ways until an hour later when she was summoned to the throne room to explain the mythical world of_ Harry Potter _to Odin, yet again._

 _After explaining what she had told Thor were merely fictional stories Odin pinched the bridge of his nose. His eye squeezed tightly shut. It felt like eternity before he spoke. "Do you like it here, Lady Darcy?" His voice shook her core as it had every time before._

Be honest or lie? You know you can't lie for shit... _"I mean, it's shiny, but it's not home." She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at the ground._

" _Then your punishment is simple. Eat this apple." Odin held out a delicious looking apple. She reached for it with trepidation wondering what it was going to do to her. She hoped it might send her home. She watched as Frigga startled a bit and she realized it wasn't going to be that cool of a trick. Being locked in a room with the king and queen of Asgard was frightening enough. "Come now, girl. Do as you are instructed!" He bellowed and Darcy flinched._

" _My King, are you sure this is wise?" Frigga asked almost silently and the King let out a roar of frustration. Darcy snatched the apple and bit into it so fast she didn't even think. She quickly devoured it, the juices slipping from her full lips down her chin, but she was too afraid to stop before it was gone. Once it was just the core she wiped her face with her dress sleeve and belched._ Whoops _..._

" _Lady Darcy of Midgard. You are henceforth Aiser and shall remain on Asgard until your great sleep." Odin announced to the empty room. Darcy cried out as if slapped in the face. She knew all too well what this meant. She'd never see her family and friends again, never step foot on Earth ever again, and she'd be alone for the rest of eternity._ Why? _She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud until the king answered. "You will learn to show respect in my realm, girl. When the others notice the changes they will begin to treat you differently and it will be up to you to choose the path you take."_

 _Darcy was sobbing and laughing at the same time. Perhaps she'd gone mad. All Jane wanted in the world was this apple so that she could be with Thor forever and Darcy received it as punishment. What would she say?_

" _Before I dismiss you..." Darcy had been so upset she'd forgotten she was still before the King. "If you make one more headache for me or my realm I will lock you up in my dungeon, are we clear?"_

 _Darcy looked at the man she now hated with anger and resentment in her eyes. Frigga's small gasp came again. "Yes,_ Your Majesty _..." she seethed, turned and stomped out of the throne room and to her own rooms_.

She had decided to keep a low profile from then. Jane and Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three knew of her transformation instantly and she begrudgingly explained what happened. Jane was pissed, as she'd suspected she would be. The rest were in complete shock.

The last few days she'd found herself grabbing her food and going back to her room. She was safer there. This morning however, she found herself behind a guard with a large cart being filled with meal trays. "I'm sick of getting these _Cretans_ their food before I even get a chance to enjoy it myself." He grumbled.

Before she knew what she was doing, much like every other time she got herself into trouble, her mouth moved on its own accord. "I mean, how bad can it be? Chuck the trays in and come back. Food will still be hot." She mumbled as her tray was handed to her.

The guard looked her up and down and grinned. "Well then, Lady..." he raised an eyebrow.

"Darcy." She grimaced.

"Right...the _troublemaker_. Well then! Why don't _you_ take the food down to them and _I'll_ eat this." He shoved the cart to her and it banged into her stomach causing her to drop her tray which he caught expertly, dropping not a morsel.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to..."

"Then why did you open your mouth, girl?"

"Because I'm an asshole... honestly I can't stop my mouth. It's got a mind of its own." She winced and went to push the cart back. He pressed his foot into the other side pushing it harder into her stomach. Darcy whimpered. Not so much because it hurt - because it did - but because she knew this was a terrible idea and she was down to her last chance with the King.

"You will do this or I'll alert the King to your disrespect. Aren't you on a very pointy tip with him?" The guard grinned and Darcy rolled her eyes. "Do this, and I won't say anything." He shrugged.

She knew she couldn't trust Asgardians. They were always in thing for themselves. She also knew she couldn't go toe to toe with one either so she weighed her options. "Give me less than five minutes and I'll be back for the cart, keys and directions." She hissed.

"Good girl!"

Before she could even think she sprinted back to her room. There, under all of the things she brought from Earth, in a bundled up bunch of panties (she knew no one would look there) she found her trusty Taser. She'd at least arm herself if she was going to feed prisoners.

She had gotten the information from the dillhole guard and went on her way. Head held high. If Odin questioned her she'd simply explain everything. It would be the truth and he'd have to see it. Even if it was the guard's word against hers.

The lift down to the dungeon was where she began to get very nervous. The smell wafting up from below was disturbing. She lived in the desert so the smell of decay wasn't something unfamiliar to her. She really hoped she wouldn't see any dead bodies... or become a dead body. The doors opened with a solid clunk and she pressed on with her food cart. _Open the hatch and throw it in_ , she repeated to herself. _The quicker you're out of here the better_. She noted that every cell was full. Maybe he'd hold off on locking her away until one was free, which she hoped was never. She moved quickly to the final cell and as she got closer it changed from the dark and dank cells before it to a brightly lit white cell. Immaculate with furniture and books, and in the corner with his body turned from the door could be none other than the fallen Prince of Asgard.

"Holy shit!" She gasped. Quickly opening the hatch on the door she went to shove the remaining tray inside when he was before her nearly pressed to the glass. He grabbed her frozen hand before she could tell her mind to snatch it back and his touch was cool, but that's not what sent shockwaves down her entire body. It was the way he looked. Feral almost in his glee of frightening her but yet he was beautiful. Pale, almost crystalline skin, long wavy black hair, shockingly bright green eyes, and a body thin and taught that went on for days. His breeches left nothing to the imagination and she blushed finally setting her gaze on his eyes.

For his part, the God of Mischief may have held his own when he was surprised by the newcomer, but he was startled in her beauty. From her long, thick brown hair to her large blue dew eyes, to her full lips set in surprise. Her skin was alabaster and her body... well usually the gowns Asgardian women rarely showed assets but on this young thing the gown left little to his twisted imagination. He, too, finally set his eyes on hers. She was blushing. _How precious_.

When Darcy finally gained her composure, she reached into her bra (well, where else would someone stash a taser in a dress like this) and pulled the taser back, threw the safety and pulled the trigger intent on zapping this assholes finger off...when it connected with something hard, metal, and big. She let go as quickly as she could but the damage had been done. By the look on Loki's face and the sick feeling in her stomach she didn't really want to turn around to see her damage. But, in true Darcy fashion, she didn't listen to herself and turned anyway.

On the ground, small shocks still rippling through his form, was the All-Father himself, clutching his golden eyepatch in agony. "Oh fuck!" She whined "Hey, are you OK? I mean, I meant to tase Loki for getting handsy but you were there and I didn't see you and I really shouldn't be down here but some guard bullied me into taking his duties on and I was afraid you'd get mad at me for saying no but now I see you're probably more pissed that I just zapped you in the bad eye and..." Odin rose to his full height and held out a hand for her to stop talking. It didn't work. "Seriously, the last thing I wanted was to get into trouble again so I tried to keep a low profile and this guy just egged me on and I couldn't just let him talk trash...but oh my _god_ , Your Highness are you alright?"

" _ **STOP!"**_

Even Loki took a step back from the wall of his cell at his father's shout and Darcy winced back folding into herself slightly. She bit her lip so hard, she could taste blood. She was so stupid! Why didn't she just go tell someone this guy was coming for her? Probably because he really wasn't until she opened her mouth in the first place. _Stupid mouth. Stupid word vomit._

"I have had enough of your insufferable disregard and disrespect for my realm. You continue to play tricks and cause trouble for my people, you shall see what it is like to be made of mischief." He growled through his teeth.

He couldn't be serious. Could he? It was an accident and truly she was going after Loki, not Odin. And she'd be on this planet or whatever it was for damn near ever... Would it be spent...? Nope! He was bluffing. He wanted to see her crumble and break, and at this point she do anything.

"Please! It was an _accident_!" She cried.

"Lady Darcy, this would not have ever transpired had you not, yet again, even after my last punishment and warning gone out of your way to disobey me! Now get inside and shut your mouth before I sew it shut!" Odin made a path in the glass door between Darcy and Loki. She looked back and forth several times before Loki finally spoke up.

"Lady Darcy is it?" He whispered, making her shiver involuntarily. She just jerked a nod, tears flowing from her eyes, the taste of her own blood and salty tears invading her lips. "He's not bluffing."

This terrified her and a wail came out of her that sounded like it was from the bottom of her soul. She had fucked up everything and now had nowhere else to go. She sniffled in an unladylike manner and shuffled through the opening.

"I will decide when I want to see you again. Please, do not hold your breath." Odin sighed.

"But Jane!" Darcy spluttered out.

"If the future queen of Asgard wants to see you I cannot deny her, however I will mention how it will not do for the people of Asgard to see her conspiring with criminals."

And he was gone. She was so angry and devastated, and hurt, and defeated. She slumped down in the corner and sobbed. Meanwhile, in all of her dramatics (well warranted or not) her stomach growled. "Seriously?!" She shrieked through her wet face.

Loki was before her in a flash. He held out a handkerchief and she whipped her face and then blew her nose, loudly. She sniffled again and looked up at him. "Is it so bad to have a bunk mate? I've been here for years now without company." He smiled, slowly and gently he extended his large hand to run his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. Darcy just stared at him. She wished her word vomit worked now. Loki sighed and sat next to her with his tray in his lap. "Here..." he whispered ask he began feeding her.

"Why are you being nice?" Darcy finally asked.

Loki shrugged. "Something to do, for now."


	2. Raw

_A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I plan to post by the end of every week. Your reviews help me know if you're enjoying what I'm putting out or not - so thank you SO much to those who've taken the time. NOW: onto chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!  
Love,  
Joie_

* * *

 **LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 2: Raw

" _I think this is legally your fault…" – Darcy Lewis, "Thor"_

Darcy cried and raged and cried and raged for the remainder of her evening in Loki's cell. She'd stomp around the cell and mumble to herself until she got mad enough to punch the wall, which made her cry out and slump down against the corner she started in.

For his part, Loki simply watched, until the seventh turn about his cell and the seventh punch to the wall when blood and the sickening sound of cracked bones echoed over her past howls of devastation. He eyed her as she curled herself up in a tight ball, her hands pulled her knees to her chest, the pressure of holding herself so closely made her hand look more distorted than it should and blood poured from her knuckles. He wasn't going to do anything. Let her sit there and learn from her own ignorant mistakes. However, as he listened to her sobs and watched her shake he began to feel strange twinges of something he thought might be pity for the mad woman in front of him.

Resigned, he silently moved from his place and, just before her, he crouched down. He could tell she knew he was there but she ignored him, or was just so devastated she hadn't the energy to register him. He saw that her crushed knuckles bled onto her pale green dress and he 'tsked'. "Lady Darcy, did you have to ruin a dress in such a beautiful color?" He tried for lightness, in the hopes that it may take her mind off of her fury.

Her fury, oh how radiant it was. He was shocked at how beautiful she was while each raging turn about the cell gave him more chances to study her completely. Her hair bounced as she stomped about, her blue eyes full of unshed tears, her full lips moved as she muttered obscenities, her more than enticing alabaster body being covered only by the thin garment pressed her breasts just so that they were dangerously close to breaking through the fabric. Oh, how he wished... He could see her hips shifting in the fabric, and as she rounded the cell with her back to him, her tantalizing ass shifted in a delicious rhythmic way.

He pushed the very ungentlemanly notations to the back of his mind and went back to the task at hand. "Lady Darcy?" He whispered and reached for her hand. When he skimmed it with his fingertips she let out a large hiss and snapped her eyes to his. No longer did her tears threaten to fall, they cascaded down her face. Had he not had centuries of practice he may have flinched. "Your hand." He nodded to it. She sniffed, rubbed her face with her dress sleeve and lifted her hand into view. Her head lolled back and she rolled her eyes with a grown.

"Of-fucking-course!" She sighed heavily. "I would jack myself up in a filthy, disease infested cell where there's no medical care."

Loki looked at her disturbed. "I have you know this cell is a stunning contrast to the others..."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "It's all an illusion! The muck is probably still there, asshat!"

"Be nice or I won't fix your hand." He glared. She looked at him for a long moment and bit back her retort, realizing then that her bitten lip didn't hurt. She raised her good hand to it with a quizzical expression. Loki laughed. "When...how?"

Loki did his level best not to smile as he waved a hand, "As I said, you give me something to do..." he reached out again and once he realized she wouldn't flinch away from him, he held her broken hand delicately in the palm of his. As he deftly moved his other hand above in quick ministrations Darcy watched as the blood began to disappear while she felt her bones grind with a dull ache back into place and the cuts close and whiten as if they'd been there for years. Before she could do or say anything, Loki stood, stumbled, and his back collided with the wall opposite her as he slumped down exhausted.

"Are you OK?" Darcy's voice, rough from sobs, cracked as she spoke. He just glared at her and closed his eyes as if to go to sleep. "Thanks..."

* * *

" _What_!" Jane's shriek was unladylike at best, but she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Thor stood before his parents struck dumb by what Odin was telling them.

"Father, please, she's just a silly young girl! Surely worse has happened within these walls than a few minor accidents." Thor tried reasoning with the All-Father and Frigga looked hopeful for a brief moment until her husband set a cold stare on his eldest.

"Thor, I have grown tired of _mischief_..." He said the final word with a hiss. Everyone in the throne room knew what was meant by the statement. Loki.

"You put my best friend with a _killer_. You must realize that is a bit dangerous." Jane replied not exactly sure where her voice came from. She felt as though she was channeling Darcy the way her words betrayed her manners. The king looked at his son's future bride with a look she couldn't place. Something between annoyance and wonder. It shocked her wordless.

"Lady Jane, I do nothing without thought. I have been in existence longer than you could fathom. I placed your insolent friend in the only place I knew she could learn and survive." Odin looked pleased with himself.

Jane found her mouth moving again without her permission, "Like you did when you banished Thor to Earth getting him killed? Like you denied Loki at his weakest moment and watched him fall into oblivion? Yeah! Thor told me all about that... Very nice. Because of that, he lost his mind and joined with the Chitauri to 'rule earth'... I don't see how any of the choices you've made worked out for the best." While she ranted she could hear Thor begging her to stop in the back of her mind. She could feel him gripping her hand painfully to stop, but she couldn't. They were talking about Darcy Lewis, the girl who was only looking for her final credits to graduate. The girl who called Mjolnir 'mew mew'. The girl stuck in her situation because of Jane, herself. This was all her fault.

Odin stood to his full height and glared down at her with burning fury, his voice echoed over the great walls. "I sent Thor to Midgard to be humbled. The spell cast ensured his survival. He was reborn as the great future king you now love who stands before you begging you to hold your tongue. I scorned Loki and _he_ let go. I could not control what the God of Mischief and Lies would do. He was too far gone from me in that moment. I mourned what I thought was his death. Yet, again, he was simply playing games. Your Darcy is no different than my youngest only she is thankfully without magic. She must learn her place and my son must learn humility. They will stay housed together for as long as I feel it necessary. This will end all discussion. If you want to see your friend you will speak with my wife. There will be no physical contact from either of you, not even on the other side of the glass. If you or Thor defy me, it will be the last thing you _both_ do in Asgard." With that he left the room with only Frigga.

Odin was large and intimidating, Frigga was his opposite, delicate and calm. "I can take you to see her without leaving this hall." She smiled softly. Jane looked to Thor who nodded. "Come."

* * *

 _Stupid Odin. Stupid taser. Stupid, stupid,_ _ **stupid**_ _!_ Darcy was staring at the sleeping Loki as she continued to berate herself. She studied him, noting his long form most likely 100% muscle and perfection. His black breeches and billowy forest green tunic both looked faded and worn, looking nothing like the regal armor he wore on Earth. Thank the gods he wasn't wearing that crazy antelope helmet, she thought with a smirk. His hair was a mess of long, raven black waves which still seemed to offset his perfectly sculpted face. High cheekbones, pointed jaw, strong nose, and thin lickable lips... _Stop it, Darcy. He's insane. And a murdering bastard..._ His long neck and collarbones exposed by the untied V-neck of his tunic made her even more enticed which only angered her further _. I make the worst choices in the world! Why not get a hard on for the sick, twisted brother..._ Why couldn't she be more like Jane? Smart, beautiful, the one who picked the good guys... _shit_!

"Darcy!"

Darcy jumped with a squeak as Jane and Thor appeared out of literal thin air. "Fuck!"

"Are you well?" Thor asked, full of concern. Jane stood next to him crying.

"How'd you get in here? And no, Thor, I am not well! I'm locked in a dungeon! How would you be?" She saw his face grow sad and she sighed heavily, "Look... I'm sorry. It's just been a really long day. It _is_ still today right?" Her blue eyes growing wide.

"Yes, it is still..." Thor was cut off by a raging lunatic.

" _Brother_... Jane... what are you doing here?" Loki stood, towering over Jane and almost mirrored Thor in height. They actively ignored him. "I am speaking..."

"Congratulations." Jane seethed.

"Get out!" He shouted, they looked to him then.

"We are checking on Darcy, not you. Do you mind?" Jane replied with a killer glare. Loki shot his eyes to Darcy who, for the first time today seemed calm and even a touch happy.

"Fine." He snapped and sat down, this time a bit closer to his quarry and stayed silent. Darcy raised an eyebrow and Thor looked like he'd been smacked properly in the face.

"Oh, Darce! What happened?" Jane whined. Thor continued with his sad eyes.

"The Grand Butthole didn't tell you?" She asked with a sneer. She thought she saw Loki smile.

"He just said you defied him again." Thor answered.

"I was running my mouth as usual and some guard called my bluff so I was bullied into feeding the animals." She waved her arm around to represent the whole dungeon. "By the time I got to this guy Odin must have found out I was here and he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time... or the right place, I haven't decided..." she trailed off. _Here comes Jane's famous line_ , she thought.

"Oh, Darcy, what did you do?" She knew her too well...

"I went to tase this dickbag and when I swung my arm back to pop the safety I tased his Holiness in the eyepatch." Her two friends went out of focus like a bad TV channel for a split second. "You're astral projectiles?"

"Projections…" Jane corrected out of habit.

"We are not permitted to see you physically." Thor explained.

"Ughhh...naturally. Why did you go all fuzzy just then? Forget to pay the meter?"

"I believe you made my mother laugh. If she loses any concentration her magic slips." Loki interjected. Darcy looked to him and he was grinning in the most evil, yummy way. _.now!_

"We must go." Thor said solemnly and Jane sighed.

"We'll come back." She assured.

"Sure." Darcy nodded. With that her friends were gone.

Somewhere in the conversation Loki has acquired two food trays. He looked at his prey with innocence as he handed it over. She took it and lifted the lid. She was eager to see what was inside as she hadn't eaten all day. Inside was a note:

 _ **Because you seem to behave as a wild animal you may eat as a wild animal.**_

She crumbled the note and tossed it. Loki transported it to himself and read it with a raised eyebrow. She looked into the tray further and saw raw seafood. Sushi. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" Loki asked, perturbed.

"Your daddy thought to punish me with raw food that I would hopefully not eat. Thankfully the bastard has never been to Midgard. Sushi is my favorite!" Darcy grinned in triumph as she scooped up a big bite.

Loki looked on disturbed as his cell mate ate the raw confection. Loki then looked down to his and saw the same meal. He grimaced.

"Oh come on, try it! You'll like it!" She insisted as she scooped up a bite of his and fed it to him without thinking. His mouth gingerly wrapped around her fore offered fingers and she felt her stomach coil in the most magnificent way. _Balls_..., she thought. His smirk told her that he knew exactly what was happening to her. _Double balls_...

"You know, Lady Darcy, if you fed me all my meals I mightn't starve." He quipped.

"Fat chance, bucko! Now leave me to eat in peace."

Somewhere out of sight a one eyed puppeteer watched on with maddening pride.


	3. Flirting With Chaos

**LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 3: Flirting With Chaos

 _Bruce Banner: Last time we saw you, you were trying to kill everyone. What are you up to these days?_

 _Loki: It varies from moment to moment. – Thor: Ragnarok_

* * *

Loki had watched Darcy over the past few days and the longer he studied her the more he realized that he was going to truly enjoy her company. Of course, _she_ didn't know he was enjoying it which made it that much sweeter. He smiled to himself as she slumped against the wall, her left foot pressed against the wall holding her back steady as she crossed her arms over her beautiful chest. He could tell she was thinking to herself, hard. He was too busy trying to figure out what she was thinking instead of invading her mind to warn her before it happened.

She blew out a gust of air and threw her head back, not thinking of the wall behind her and her head hit with a painful thud. "God dammit!" She whined and wrapped her hands over the back of her head.

"You must be more careful. I've never seen someone injure themselves so thoroughly before..." Loki chastised.

Darcy glared at him and he hid his smile. "Have I attempted to speak to you much at all lately? No. I haven't. You know why? Because you are the reason I am in here. You and the rest of these uptight Asgardians. So please, if you could just keep your stupid thoughts to your stupid self I'd appreciate it."

Loki just raised an eyebrow. He was about to reply when a voice rang out from the door. "Why do I find this so entertaining? Here you are, sitting with the God of Mischief, locked in a cell for Gods knows how long because you can't keep that beautiful mouth shut." Loki snapped his eyes in the direction of the voice and sneered.

"Hey, fuckface! Why don't you come on in here and say that shit to my face!" Darcy, dressed in that dangerously delectable pale green dress (that she'd been wearing since she got here, _perhaps she needed a bath_... not the point) stomped over to the cell door and grabbed for the guard on the other side. His eyes widened as she gripped the strap on his armor and yanked him so hard his face hit the door.

Loki really should have done something about what was going on, but he was simply too engrossed in the action.

The guard grabbed her by the throat through the door and squeezed.

Loki _really_ should have gotten up.

"You pathetic mortal bitch! Let go of my person or I will snap your neck." He snarled. Darcy, who clearly wanted to rip his face off, had just enough sense to let go. Loki could already see the bruises the guard left but Darcy didn't waiver. "Now, I've got orders for more appropriate attire. Because you decided to attack me, I'm going to make you work for it. Strip."

Darcy flinched. The guard wouldn't have noticed, but as Loki had been studying her, he saw clearly. He didn't know why he wanted to protect the girl, but he did. And Loki always did what he wanted to do. Rising gracefully from the chaise he'd conjured, he walked slowly over to her.

"I would reconsider your demand, _Drexel_. The God of Thunder would be displeased if he were to hear of you disrespecting his future bride's friend." His voice was quiet, but stern. Drexel looked at him and grinned.

"No one cares what you think, Frost Giant." He turned his gaze back to Darcy, "I said _strip_!"

"Come in here and make me you douche nozzle!" Loki had no idea what that was, but found it entertaining.

"I can and I will."

"I'm waiting..." Darcy took a step closer. Loki was equal parts impressed and horrified. If Drexel got his hands on her again... before he could even register what he was doing, he materialized between Darcy and the door. "What are you doing? Come closer for the show?"

"Quiet, you insulant child!" Loki snarled. Darcy flinched and stepped back. _Good, fear me_...

"What's going on over here? You were supposed to drop off the garments and head back." Another guard Loki did not recognize stepped closer.

Drexel huffed and tossed the bag into the cell. Leaning in as close as he could he sneered, "This is your lucky day, mortal. You won't have many." He turned on his heels and marched off with the other guard in toe.

Darcy, for her part, waited until he was out of sight to reach up and tentatively touch her throat. "What a _dick_."

"Though I find your stubbornness oddly endearing you shouldn't goad the guards. If I were not in the cell things would have gone much differently."

Darcy ignored him and picked up the garment bag and opened it. She pulled out black leggings, undergarments, and a dark green wrap. Loki knew this was more punishment as they were customary Asgardian under things to be warn beneath armor. This was not something a proper woman would wear as clothing.

"Hey...," taken from his thoughts he looked at the girl who now spoke to him. He cocked an eyebrow in response. "Think you could hide me behind this corner and turn your back so I can change? You know, so people don't see my boobs or whatever?" She was chewing on her bottom lip again and he smiled.

"Of course. However, I have a better idea." With a flick of his wrist Darcy was cleaned and changed in an instant. Her hair was wet as if she'd just gotten out of a hot shower, he enjoyed the look.

"Hey! That's creepy! But...I feel like I just took a hour long, hot bath so thanks I guess." Darcy looked down at her attire and groaned. "Why the need for tight clothes? His Asshole-ness is doing this on purpose isn't he?"

Loki surveyed his cell mate with a critical eye. The leggings left nothing to the imagination, showing off her curvy hips and delicious buttocks. The wrap allowed him to truly see her small waist and ample breasts. "He is punishing _you_ , yes. _Me_ , I have not decided yet."

"Perve!" She gasped, but her blush gave her away. Maybe being locked in with her wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Darcy was tired in so many different ways. She hadn't slept well since she had been locked away, the food - if one could call it food - made her nauseous, and the company was infuriating. She wasn't sure if it was because she hated him for what he did on Earth or if it was because even though she hated what happened on Earth, she was finding it almost impossible to associate this quiet, unnaturally hot guy with that much chaos... until she saw him smirk. That smirk caused her insides so much chaos that she was sure he was capable of every single thing she'd heard about the day of the Avengers briefing. But it intrigued her and she couldn't help but feel a strange kinship to him, even though her flavor of mischief was much less deadly.

She had figured that she'd been down there for five days. It felt like an eternity, but she'd only counted 5 full days of meals so far. She thought about asking Loki to get her a pencil so she could start ticking off days on the wall but was kind of afraid she'd just make herself more depressed. And where was her snark, her wit? It seemed to have been lost in the same place her appetite went... down the toilet.

She peered around the room and sighed. It looked a lot like a college dormitory with two, long twin beds, night stands, and just plain, open common area. They didn't even have room separators. When she had to use the toilet she had to ask him to turn away and hope he actually listened to her. This had to stop. All the shitty food, the unnatural living area between opposite sexes, now the ridiculously tight wardrobe. She'd had enough.

"I fucking hate your father." She seethed from her side of the room. "I want to pluck his good eye out with a dull, rusty butter knife. I want to spit in his hamburger. I want to tie his shoelaces together, short sheet his bed, use color change shampoo so he's got bright pink hair... I want him to _suffer_."

Loki looked up and over at her from his position on the bed. If he wasn't sitting around reading (where did he get the books) he was pacing (stabby) or lying on his bed with his ankles crossed, arm behind his head, tossing some stupid trinket rhythmically. The sound it made when it hit the palm of his hand was oddly sexual... like the sound hips make when they... _oh for Christ sakes, Darcy! What is wrong with you?_ "Go on..." He purred with a delicious smirk.

"How do you do it? How do you just sit here like nothing is wrong?" Darcy asked desperately.

Loki seemed to study her for a moment before he gracefully sat up on the side of the bed. "Time flows differently for me. I've been alive for a very long time. The two years I've spent in this cell are like drops in a bowl. As a matter of fact, prior to your arrival I was quite content in the visions I made of my impending release."

"So you are getting out?" This surprised her.

His smile was deadly, "Either alive or dead, Lady Darcy, I will be free from this prison."

Darcy audibly gulped. She was kind of embarrassed by her reaction but she couldn't help it. This could be her fate.

Loki picked up on her discomfort. "You won't be here as long as I. You're mortal and..." he looked at her funny, seemingly tasting the air around her then raised an eyebrow. "Well, not so mortal after all. However, I highly doubt Odin will keep you locked up forever. Lady Jane and Thor will not allow it. Even if the great oaf has to die first."

"Great! That makes me feel _so_ much better! Waiting for an immortal jackass to kick it. He'd be stubborn enough to stay alive forever just to watch me rot." She stood abruptly and started stomping about the cell. Loki chuckled. "I don't know what you find so funny. This is torture!"

Loki was before her in a flash. His hands gripping tightly to her upper arms as he put his face so close to hers she could feel him hiss, smell his delectable breath ( _stop it, Darcy_ ). "You know _nothing_ of torture! This is a holiday compared to the horrors that Odin's torture brings. Do not speak of what you do not know, girl."

Darcy was scared, but she never dropped her gaze from his. The green in his eyes seemed to ebb and glimmer and the tingling in her body was definitely not hormones. Magic, perhaps? "You seem tense..." she smirked. _What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_ His grip grew imperceptibly tighter, his face came even closer as his eyes darted quickly to her mouth then back to her gaze. _Holy shit!_ _He's gonna kiss me!_

" _Don't_. ." He growled. There went her panties. _Shit! Stop thinking like a slut!_ "And if I were you, I'd get those thoughts out of my head before action replaces fantasy." _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ But she kind of wanted it to be real. She kind of wanted to know what those lips tasted like, what his body felt like under that tunic... _stop!_ Loki let go and stepped back with a smirk. _God...that smirk..._ "I won't tell you again."

"Maybe I..." Darcy began but the hatch on the door clanged open so loudly that she squeaked.

"Lunch." A guard called and Loki retrieved the trays.

"Shall we see what delicacies we've been given today?" He grimaced as he handed her a tray.

Was she seriously going to tell the God of Mischief and Lies she actually wanted to jump his bones? Yep, she absolutely was. _Saved by the hatch_ , she grinned as she lifted the lid. The smell hit her before the food registered in her brain. Slices of red-brown meat (maybe), covered in gravy (possibly), slathered in onion (definitely) and a chunk of bread. "What is this?" She whined.

Loki looked pleased this time. She just stared at him shocked. "Unappetizing, but I think we are on the uptick of our meal punishment."

"Seriously? I ask again - what is this?" She poked it with her fork and it seemed to congeal. She felt bile rise in her throat.

"This, my dear, is liver and onions." And with that he took a large bite.

"It can't kill you, it can't kill you..." Darcy whispered to herself as she began eating.

"We don't know that." Loki quipped.

"Fuck you and the 8-legged horse you rode in on!" She shrieked and threw the tray at him. She began cry with frustration, anger and hunger. This was absolutely ridiculous. Darcy was over her emotions, over the stupid punishments, over everything. She knew she'd lost weight and she wasn't sure if it was even safe at this point. Thankfully she at least had water, so she wouldn't die down here. At least not very soon.

"Here." Loki was in front of her, much to her surprise. In his hand was a large, green apple.

"Nope! I won't touch another apple ever again in my life." Darcy shook her head emphatically. Loki chuckled, Darcy's insides shuddered.

"I promise, no poison or special magic." He grabbed her hand and placed the fruit in it. "You have to eat, and I am getting very tired of your drastic changes in emotions. If this will help, I'll do this favor for you."

Darcy watched him, noticing that he wasn't smirking at her and she started to wonder if he wasn't picking on her at all anymore. If maybe he was actually concerned about her. No, that couldn't be. She started eating the apple to keep her face straight. He didn't have the capacity – right?

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you, as always, for reading! I've introduced the jerkface that got Darcy into trouble as a character. I have some dark, DARK places I want to take this now that he has a name and Loki needs a reason to give more than one tiny Godly shit about his cellmate. PLEASE: I need your input. Is this something you'd continue reading if it went super dark before it got super awesome? Please comment and let me know your thoughts._**

 ** _Thank you!_**  
 ** _Joie_**


	4. Uninvited

_A/N: This is VERY important! **There are triggers in this chapter for rape and abuse/assault.** I promise this is the only time this will happen in this story, but I needed something to fuel the simmering God of Mischief and what better than something even more evil than he'd take credit for? _

* * *

**LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 4: Uninvited

 _I am here and I will be forever and ever and I_

 _I know that there's nowhere you can hide it_

 _I know the feeling of alone_

 _Trust me and don't keep that on the inside_

 _Soon you'll be locked out on your own_

 _You're not alone - I know – Jude Cristobal_

* * *

Darcy was taken to the showers again for the second time in a week. The first time she didn't take her clothes off and after an hour of protesting the guard dragged her back to her cell. Literally dragged, as she couldn't keep up with his fast pace and she tripped. Her wrists were still sore so she made sure to keep up this time.

"No arguments this time Lady Darcy. The King insists you shower or he will see to it himself... and I can assure you it will not be pleasant." The guard barked. Darcy nodded stiffly.

"Can I have some privacy at least?" She snapped.

"My being here is in _your_ interest, not mine. Besides, since it will be your word against mine, I can tell you that no woman has ever appealed to me."

"What's your name? I mean if I'm gonna get naked in front of someone I should know their name." Darcy rambled as she started disrobing.

"Sander." She looked at him finally. He was average height, dusty blonde short hair, muscular, not bad looking and thankfully gay.

"Nice to meet you, Sander. But _please_? If you're just on the other side of the door..." she tried her best innocent, pleading smile and he sighed.

"I'll be right out here. If anything happens, shout." He walked out before she could register that he was warning her about others, not herself or her surroundings. She shivered. No one else was in here, so why did he worry so much about it?

She undressed fully and turned the water on. She stood under the hot blast of water and sighed. Sure, she was in prison, but the little things like a hot shower made the moment seem alright.

That was until her face met the stone wall in front of her with a resounding crack. She saw stars and tasted blood. She went to spin around to see what had happened when a large, naked body was pressing her into the wall, hard. "Make a sound and I'll slit your throat." She knew that voice and she swallowed a whimper. "You frustrate and disrespect me in ways I never thought possible." His hands slid over her body roughly and painfully.

"Please don't." Darcy cried, trying to buck him off of her but only feeling his pleasure in her fighting. She went limp. Trying for a new tactic she bartered. "Loki will kill you. Thor will burn you alive and what if Odin finds out?"

He laughed, it made her blood run cold. "And how will they find out, hmm?" He licked the side of her neck. She was finding it harder to breathe not only from her smashed face but from the very real chance that she might be raped. This couldn't get any worse, she had a quick thought of just pissing him off enough to kill her, but then she realized she wasn't ready for that kind of shit yet.

"I'll tell anyone who will listen. Until they listen. So you better think twice before you keep this shit up, asshole!" Darcy found her voice. Unfortunately, her face found the wall again. "Fuck!" She shouted in shock.

"I told you to stay quiet!" She felt something cold and sharp touch her throat and a sting as he pressed the knife into her skin. She whimpered.

"Drexel, please..." He held the knife still as he kicked her legs apart. _No! No, no, no..._ He lifted her, sinking into her and she couldn't take anymore. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and bucked around him for a split second, realizing all it was doing was continuing the assault. For the second time she went limp.

"Lady Darcy?" Sander called from the other side of the door.

"You bitch!" Drexel growled, and dragged the knife down from her neck to her right breast, cutting her with a hiss. "You're marked now, you'll _always_ remember this, even if it wasn't the way I'd have liked it to be... Dry off and get dressed. Say nothing or you'll regret it."

"Can't imagine it getting any worse." She sobbed still against the wall, she didn't want to look at him.

"Let me put it this way, if you say anything I'll kill Jane." With that she heard him walk away and it was finally quiet in the room, except for the running water and her breathing.

He had to be bluffing. There was no way he had any way to actually kill her best friend, right? She grabbed the soap and began scrubbing until her skin burned, then she toweled off. She tore part of the towel and pressed it to her sliced skin on her breast and tightened her shirt over it to apply pressure. She hoped the bleeding would stop before anyone noticed. Looking in the mirror she couldn't hide her obviously broken nose or the small slice on her throat. How was she going to spin this without saying anything about what really happened? _'Oh, I was just shaving my hipster beard and slipped.'_ That wasn't going to work. _Shit! Shitty, shitballs!_

"Lady Darcy, it's time to head back." Sander called from the door as he stepped in. She quickly pulled her hair in front of her neck to hide the cut and grimaced. "Lady Darcy!"

"Yeah, I slipped on some soap and fell into the wall. I'm graceful like that." Darcy lied.

"Let us go back to your cell and I will call for the Healer." Sander took Darcy's hand and led her back. She didn't want to hold his hand, but she didn't want to let go either. She felt like she was tainted and dirty and he felt wrong touching her. She knew better than to remove her hand, though. He may cuff her and she wasn't sure she could handle any further restraint.

Sander deposited Darcy in her cell and promised to be right back with the Healer. She didn't turn to see where Loki was because she truly didn't want to see his beautiful face looking at her with disgust or worse - pity. She really had to start listening to people when they talk. Sander had said he was there for her protection and she ignored it. Odin has warned her about causing trouble and she did what she wanted. All this shit that happened she put on herself and she was pissed and mortified _. I provoked Drexel and was warned about that, too... when will I fucking learn?_ She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She was in a lot of pain but she wasn't sure what hurt more: the physical injuries or the mental ones.

"Don't just stand there. You're making me nervous." Loki drawled.

"Fuck you, God of donkey tits." Darcy growled. She didn't feel like putting up with his bullshit right now.

"I beg your pardon!" He was behind her, she could feel him. Her body responded before her brain told it not to and she swung her fist back and connected soundly with his manhood.

"Unf!" He moaned and stumbled, falling into her.

"Get OFF!" She screamed and Loki stumbled back a bit looking at her with confusion and rage. How dare she strike him! He was a God! He collected himself and grabbed her shoulder, twisting her to face him.

"What in the actual fuck...happened?" All his anger disappeared with the appearance of the girl standing before him. She looked atrocious! Her nose was smashed and her eyes were bruising and she had an ugly cut on her neck. He could also see what looked like towel tucked in her tight wrap. "Darcy?"

"I fell, OK? No big deal... Sander is getting the Healer or whatever so I'll be fine." She shrugged.

She was a _terrible_ liar. "I'm not just the God of Mischief, girl. I'm also the God of Lies. Try again." He glared.

"I can't..." Darcy whimpered.

"You can, and you will." He seethed.

"Drexel...He...I...no, I can't. He'll kill Jane." She whispered. He heard all he needed. She watched as he seemed to shimmer, glowing in a dark green haze as his fists clenched at his sides and his jaw set tight, his eyes full of hate.

"Drexel has no power over you or anyone else. How did this happen?"

"It was all my fault. Don't... don't worry about it."

He stepped closer to her and before she could protest, he wrapped her in a tight hug. Her face pressed tightly into his chest, and though it hurt, his smell and the feeling of him made her feel safe. "I talked Sander into giving me privacy. He warned me it was a bad idea. It's my fault just like everything else." She cried.

"Nothing that happened to you today was your fault. Did he..." Loki didn't have the stomach to ask outright. But he needed to know.

"Yes." Admitting it had her in hysterics. He held her tighter and he muttered something she couldn't understand.

"Show me your injuries." He purred and she pulled away. Did he think that voice was going to help get his way? She was never taking her clothes off again. He could sense her discomfort and sighed. "I won't hurt you, Darcy."

She almost believed him. Sighing herself, she stepped away from him and pointed to her face. "So he smashed my head into the wall while I was under the shower. He did it again when I got mouthy..."

Loki tried to hide a grin. She _would_ be in the most danger of her life and still have something cheeky to say.

"This," she pointed to the cut on her neck, "was because I screamed when he..." she shook her head. Loki hissed. "And this..." she pulled her shirt away and removed the blood stained piece of towel, "is to remember him by." It was still bleeding and she left her shirt open so she could apply pressure to the wound.

"I will end him, slowly. I'd like you to join me, so we can make his pain as accurate as possible." Loki was doing that glow-worm thing again.

"What?" She was confused.

"I will do to him exactly what he did to you, and more. He will beg for death before I give it to him." The sneer that spread across his face made her shiver, and she wasn't sure it was in a good or bad way. "You will be avenged, my dear."

"Careful now, you're sounding a lot like a hero instead of a villain!" Darcy smirked. How was it his evil plans made her smile when his comfort didn't. What was wrong with her?

"Oh, heroes don't torture, pet. But I do. Now, come here." Loki sat on his bed and beckoned her to him. Her legs were wobbly from the attack and from the way he looked at her right now. He looked like a shark, and she was a cute, fluffy baby seal. She obeyed though, and walked over to him. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap wrapping a strong, possessive arm around her waist. She stiffened. "I will not hurt you, that is my vow." She relaxed a little. "However, this will not be very pleasant, but I can't leave you like this."

"The Healer..."

" _Darcy_..." He growled. She shot her eyes to his. "Fuck the Healer."

 _Alrighty then!_ She just nodded. What kind of drugged up Wonderland was she in, exactly? This couldn't possibly be real. How could she be, you know, like 30 minutes ago and now beyond interested in the man who's lap she was now occupying. She should be afraid and disgusted by anyone's touch. She'd just been violated. But, with Loki, she was beginning to understand her feelings made no sense, ever.

"I have to touch you now. But only where you are injured." She raised an eyebrow. He didn't think her va-jay-jay was on that list, did he? Because Loki or not, no one was going near that for a very long time. It was tainted and dirty... "Trust me." _Oh, yeah, sure..._ but she didn't move. He rested his hand oh so gently on her face and it tightened.

"Ah! Loki!" Darcy whined.

"It will be uncomfortable, your body is healing itself faster than it ever should. Just breathe in deeply." She took a deep breath and let it out. "There you go, just like that."

It felt like forever that he worked on her face when finally the tightening dulled and her face felt warm and tingly. He ran his hand down to her neck next. That hurt a lot less, but the way he watched his work intently made her stomach tighten. He was just so damn beautiful. His eyes were full of concentration and his jaw was set tightly. She wanted to lick it. _What?!_ His lips were in a thin line as he stared at his hand. Or at her neck. She didn't care. Her neck took a short time and then she blushed when he caught her staring when he raised his eyes to speak. His lips quirked a bit at the edges.

"I'm going to touch the larger cut now. I must remove the towel to do this." He whispered and his breath washed over her in a magical, all consuming tonic and she just nodded as she swallowed a whimper. He nodded and removed the towel. His hand felt like the softest of silks as he slowly moved it to heal the large gash. Her stomach coiled again and... _shit! Do not betray me like that!_ She bit her bottom lip - hard. He stopped his work and raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed what she'd felt. Stupid betraying nipples in the stupid tight shirt poking out to say howdy-do... _fuck_. "Darcy..."

"What? I didn't do anything." She grumbled and he threw his head back and laughed! A genuine laugh. She smiled and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You are absolutely mind bending, you know that?" He smirked down at her. He couldn't help himself. He was the God of Mischief after all... "One more injury to heal..." he grinned and Darcy shivered. Ah, exactly what he was looking for. His hand ran down her side, to her stomach and began to creep lower, slowly and sensually. Suddenly the cell door clanged and Darcy shot up off of Loki's lap. "Fucking guards..." he growled to himself.

"Lady Darcy, I've brought the Healer." Sander said from the entryway to their cell. "Wait..."

"You are too little, too late Guard." Loki smirked and the Healer huffed.

"Had I known she was in such capable hands I'd have never left my post, Sander." The Healer mused. She smirked imperceptibly to Loki with a nod. She was tall and willowy, light skin and shocking long red curls framed her elven-like features.

"How was I supposed to know he was...thoughtful?" Sander asked.

"Thank you, Sander. Really. I didn't know he'd do this either or I'd tell you not to bother." Darcy blushed, still feeling the tantalizing warmth of Loki's touch over her body.

"I've snuck you some cookies and milk, too. It was the least I could do for listening to you." Sander approached Darcy and Loki stiffened. She took his gifts and smiled brightly. Loki added this Sander to his short list (that was growing by the second) with new victims.

"Thank you! That's so sweet!" She threw her arms around him and he laughed but patted her on the back gently.

"You may leave now." Loki grumbled and Sander pulled away, running his hand through his hair. The Healer rolled her eyes and they left with the resounding clang of the cell door locking behind them.

Darcy whirled on her cell mate. "What the fuck, Loki? He was just being friendly!"

"Guards aren't friendly without wanting something in return." Loki admonished and she sighed. She did tell herself she needed to listen to people more, but that just wasn't true about Sander. Besides, he was probably more interested in Loki than he'd ever be in her. She giggled. "And what is so funny?"

"You! You're funny. You sometimes remind me of a jealous boyfriend." She shook her head with a wry grin. Loki stiffened. He was no one's _boyfriend_ and he certainly was not jealous of this insufferable girl.

"I believe you are mistaken, girl." Loki smirked, but she noticed it didn't meet his eyes. _Bingo_ , she thought. She wasn't sure why this sent a thrill up her spine the way it did, though. So, instead she turned her attention to her prize.

She grabbed a cookie and took a tentative bite. Heaven! She demolished the rest of it and took a gulp of milk. "You gotta try one of these! Better than sex!" Loki raised an eyebrow at her comment. He highly doubted that, or the sex she'd had wasn't any good. Perhaps she'd like to experiment between the two and come up with a new conclusion. For science. She trudged over with her spoils and plopped down next to him. "Here." She shoved one of the cookies in his face. He plucked the sugary treat from her hand before she shoved it up his nose. He sniffed it. She laughed. "It's not gonna kill you. I already had one, remember?"

"How could I have missed such animalistic behavior?" He grumbled, but ate the cookie anyway. It was quiet delicious. He snatched the milk away from her and took a slow sip. He was very aware that she watched his mouth on the glass and added more fuel to the fire by handing it back and sucking the sugar off of his fingers. She shifted in her position and he grinned wickedly. "You're right. They are very good. However, I do not think they hold a candle to fucking." She gasped and bit her lip with a deep blush.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." She mumbled as she rose and put the remainder of her snack on the table next to his bed. She climbed under her blankets and pulled them up to her eyes, staring at him. He was very dangerous and she needed to stay away from him. All of the feelings, sensations, experiences she had today were totally uninvited and she needed time – eons maybe – to process it all. Nothing made sense, and for that reason alone she needed to slap a warning sign on that sexy fuck's ass.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Darcy." Loki grinned, producing a book and turning to where he left off. If nothing else, this was quiet the way to spend his incarceration.

* * *

 **PHEW! How'd you do? Did you make it through without too many scratches? This chapter took me a WHILE to write. I'm usually way ahead of finished before the 11th hour. I wanted this chapter to be respectful and honest because of the heavy content. It was also very hard to allow Darcy to be on such a precipice with Loki so quickly after her experience but it was very important to show the pull of influence he has on her. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. And, I do promise this is the ONE AND ONLY TIME rape will be used in this story. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

 **All my love,**  
 **Joie**


	5. Release

_**A/N: LADIES AND GENTS: if you are allergic to lemons, or pr0n, or whatever you kids are calling it nowadays you're gonna want to skip the last half of this chapter. It probably could have been cut in two, but…meh-naaaaah! ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 5: Release

 _I, I am a man on fire_

 _You, a violent desire_

 _Dangerous Night by Thirty Seconds to Mars_

She kept her eyes closed, buried under the blankets even though she'd been awake for what felt like an hour. Not that she knew what time it was or even how time passed in this hell hole. She was afraid that if she stirred the unnecessarily beautiful god across the room would be there, looking at her or worse – trying to speak to her. She knew she should never have behaved the way she did the day before. She'd been violated in the worst possible way and yet moments after was literally in pain from the want and need she felt for her cell mate. Something was very wrong in her brain and she was afraid she'd finally gone insane.

No normal person would want another man to touch them after what happened to her. Yet here she was desperately longing for the cliché that was the tall, dark and handsome god. The God of Mischief and Lies no less. There was no way she should trust him or even let him anywhere near her. He'd healed her every time she'd gotten hurt and now she was worried it was a running tally of all the things she'd owe him for later. She didn't want to owe anyone anything.

She suppressed a groan. How long, exactly, was she going to have to be in this place? Sure, she did some stupid stuff including but not limited to tasing the All-Father himself, but she was just a stupid, young girl. She made mistakes. Hell, she was the idiot who went along with Jane and her alien boyfriend for six credits. Six! Did she get the credits? Probably not. Did she get to become immortal and rot away in a dungeon? Yes. How was this fair? Had it not been for Jane she'd have never come to this fucking place, yet here she was! And the bitch didn't even try to visit her after the first time. She probably forgot about her already since she was so engrossed in giant muscles, blonde hair and a massive hammer. Wait, what hammer did she mean? Both, probably…

Darcy stiffened. Someone was sitting on the edge of her bed. Someone who smelled like lavender and honey. Definitely not Loki. No matter what she said to herself, she'd know his smell anywhere and felt a little bit disappointed that he hadn't checked on her all night or this morning. Then again, she did just get done going through all the reasons why he was a bad, bad, terrible, no good idea.

"Darcy, my dear. Wake up."

 _Holy fucking shit!_ It was the Queen Mother. Darcy gasped, tried taking a couple breaths, realized she couldn't breathe very good under all the blankets and slowly pulled them down to just below her nose so she could see and breathe. Her eyes widened at the sight of her. She knew her from the few times she'd gotten into trouble or when they first arrived, but she had never been _this close_ to the woman. "Uh, hi?" _Pure class!_

Frigga smiled warmly. "Good morning my dear. How are you holding up?" Darcy snapped her eyes over to Loki who seemed to be peacefully adrift in Mischief Dreamland. "He sleeps, even though he thinks he is all powerful, his mother still has a few tricks up her sleeves."

Darcy sat up gingerly and slowly, carefully, reached out to the woman sitting on her bed. With her index finger she poked her in the nose fully expecting her hand to go right through it like it would have had she touched Jane and Thor. Unfortunately for Darcy's luck, she met resistance. "Oh! I am _so_ sorry!" Frigga laughed. "Guh?" _Eloquent, Darcy…_

"It is only a natural curiosity considering the last time you saw someone in your cell that shouldn't have been there." The stunning woman smiled and grabbed Darcy's hand in hers, patting the top of it with her other hand. "What has my husband been up to with you, my poor child?" Her face sobered and Darcy sighed, looking down at their hands, unable to meet the Queen's eyes.

"Oh, you know… just a little of this and a little of that." She flipped her free hand in the air to emphasize her neutrality even though inside she wanted to scream, hit, bite, spit, kill…

"Come now, my dear. I only ask questions that I know the answers to." Frigga smiled, but Darcy could feel and hear the shortening temper. She just sighed again. "What has my son done?"

"Nothing! Actually… he's been, um, great?" It came out more like a question than an answer. "I thought you already knew the answer."

"I was testing the waters. So you can speak, you just need some coaxing." Frigga smiled again. "I have not told the All-Father of your unfortunate experience yesterday but I know of it, and I will have the guard dealt with."

"If you knew…" Darcy started to feel hot all over, was she angry or mortified – or both?

"I knew after. If I knew before it would not have transpired. My husband, wise and strong as he is, forgets that there is more in this existence than what is in the physical world. Like my son," Frigga took a second to send a look to the man across from them that was full of so much love and adoration that it physically hurt Darcy to look at, because deep down Darcy was thinking she was starting to feel… _Nope_ , she absolutely was not feeling love or adoration…just gas…so she told herself. "If my son was to allow his full power to ever eclipse him this world and the next could be turned to dust. He could be the true Ragnarok."

"So, that's why you're on his good side?" Darcy asked, honestly confused now. The look was so pure, but could it have just been self-preservation?

"Of course not! My heart beats for my sons. Loki holds a very special place in my heart because he can understand and appreciate the energy and emotion – good or bad – needed to perfect magic as I've taught him since he was a babe. He was born with it, really. Instinctual. Perhaps I'll share that with you one day."

"So, then why do you let Odin keep him in here?" Frigga raised a perfect brow at Darcy's use of the King's name, but said nothing of it. "I mean, can't you just bat those gorgeous lashes at him and tell him you'll do the dirty for him if he lets him out? I mean, you are gorgeous, I can't imagine it would be too difficult for him to accept those terms." What the fuck did she just say out loud?

"I see why my son hasn't begged us to remove you yet." She grinned, and damn if she didn't know Loki was adopted she'd think that smirk was passed right down the bloodline. "My son is here because he has made some awful life choices as I'm sure you recall."

"Yeah, blowing up half of Manhattan sucked pretty bad. The army of robot bug things were terrifying. For once I was glad I wasn't in town." Darcy shivered.

"If it wasn't for my eldest, Loki would have been given a much harsher punishment. As it stands, what he suffered upon his return is something I am unsure I can forgive my husband for. Though, he is King and what he decides is law, so to question him would be akin to treason."

"You questioned him about me." Darcy recalled, but then things registered. "And what happened to Loki?"

"That is not my story to tell."

"Tease…" Darcy mumbled. "So, when do we get out of here. I think I've paid for my mistakes tenfold after yesterday."

"I am here to bring you out. That is one thing I will fight my husband on. If necessary, we will tell him what happened. Either way, I am here to escort you home." Frigga smiled, rising from the bed and extending her hand.

"That is great, _really_ great…" Darcy felt tears prickling her eyes as she smiled, but didn't move. "Hey, why haven't Jane and Thor come back? It's been a while."

"They have been preparing for their royal wedding. The King has been very clear that their alliance with you at this time may not benefit their transition." Frigga answered, her lips pulled down slightly into a frown.

"Ah, of course. Silly me thinking I meant a little something to Jane. I mean, Thor owes me nothing, and really neither does Jane but we are…were…friends I thought." The tear that was starting in her chest most certainly was not from the gash Drexel left because Loki had healed that. No, this was caused by her only friend. Or, who she thought was her friend. She stood and started pacing in a small path.

"I am truly sorry, Darcy." Frigga truly looked contrite. This just wouldn't do. She didn't deserve anyone's sympathy especially the Queen's.

Stopping her pacing she waved her hands in front of her, "No, it's all good in the hood, Frigga – may I call you that? We're on first names right?" She didn't wait for an answer. She was losing it and she did what she did best in those moments. She blabbed. "See, one thing that has become abundantly clear since I've been on this shit hole of a planet is that I have been a very squeaky third wheel and now that I am out of the way things are moving along just peachy for them. The other thing I've also realized is that even though he has absolutely no reason to give a fuck, Loki has been my rock since I was thrown into this oubliette. I say oubliette, because it's a place people throw people to forget about them and it has been _really_ successful! So, now I get to go 'home' which I can only imagine is _not_ Midgard where I can wallow away in lonely misery out in the open for all the ridicule I could ever need while someone I thought cared about me gets hitched and ascends the throne with her Thunder God. Ya know, I really truly appreciate what you're offering here but for once since I've been here when I think of home I think of this douche canoe across the room from me. God _damn_ it, I'm falling for a prick that will never care about me other than some fun pastime! I'm such a fucking loser! Hey, if I were to hang myself with my sheets would I die or just regenerate because of that stupid apple?" She finally stopped and looked up at Frigga who was trying to frown, but it didn't meet her eyes – because they were dancing. "What?"

"You'd rather stay here, in this dungeon, than leave my son behind alone?" The Queen grinned wider.

 _Wait – that was not what I said, not even a little bit. Must . rectify . this . now_ … "I said no such thing!"

"No, you said much more with many expletives that I have only little knowledge of but I've surmised that you'd rather keep him company because, as you said, you're falling for him." Frigga didn't even attempt to hide her beaming smile.

Darcy rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the bed. "You didn't answer me. If I hang myself…"

"Do not talk like that." Frigga snapped and she went back to Queen-mode. _I sense I've crossed a line_ , Darcy thought with a shrug.

"I can't feel like that about him because he could never feel like that for me. Even if I wasn't damaged goods, he would be so much happier with someone beautiful like Sif or literally anyone else." Darcy buried her head in her hands. "Worst vacation ever." She mumbled.

"I would not limit my son's heart or soul so much, Darcy." Frigga patted her shoulder and crossed the room to her son. Sitting on his bed, she ran her hand softly over his forehead. It was so unbelievably human and normal that Loki almost looked like an innocent little boy.

She felt like she was a voyeur, like she shouldn't be anywhere near this precious moment, but she had nowhere else to go. She watched as Loki's brow furrowed and his eyes fluttered open. They went from angry and defensive to so warm and full of love that she thought her heart might explode. "Mother, what are you doing here?" His voice matched his eyes, shocking Darcy's system to the core.

"Coming to check on my mischief makers." She smiled and suddenly Loki's head snapped to look at Darcy who blushed and turned away.

"You've come without magic to _visit_?" Darcy looked back, knowing he probably looked at Frigga with incredulity. Nothing got past this man – nothing.

"I came to free your friend." She smiled and Loki sat up as he looked between the two women in his cell. He hoped that the jealousy and sudden despair couldn't be read on his face. After all this time that he had been in here the girl got to go first? _To be fair, though, she did not take over a realm_ , he thought to himself. She also did not deserve to be here, but oh how he would miss her. For the entertainment, of course.

"Then why does she look like she is going to cry? Do you know how often this girl cries? It is becoming exhausting, mother. When will it end?" He questioned exasperatedly, but shot Darcy a grin.

"Piss off, God of Assclowns…" Loki simply threw his head back and laughed – hard. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. She was so very fucked.

"Well, now that I've seen to it that you are both fine, I shall be leaving now." Frigga stood and headed to the cell door.

"Are you not forgetting something?" Loki asked standing up and glaring at Darcy.

"No, I do not think I am. Ta!" She grinned and left before Loki could get another word out.

"Care to explain?" Loki was now standing directly in front of Darcy which put his junk directly in front of her eyes and she gulped before tearing her eyes away to meet his. She stood when she realized trying to look up at him was going to do some serious damage to her neck.

"Explain what, exactly?" Darcy looked at him with innocence and Loki growled. Fucking growled – her stomach clenched hard. _Unf_ …

"Why you did not leave with my mother as she made it clear to me she was having you released?" Loki didn't really look like he was in a playful mood, so she fidgeted with her fingers and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well, I mean, she was but I told her no thank you." Darcy suddenly found her fingernails incredibly interesting. Why was it so quiet? No one was talking, that wouldn't do. "I mean, I really didn't say it that nice but I think she realized 'thank you' was implied. I just – see – she'd have to go to battle with King of the Ass Goblins and I simply couldn't let her do that on my account and also – had he not just agreed to what she said she was going to tell him about Drexel and that wasn't gonna fly with me but mostly it was because…" Darcy couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't admit the last thing – the most important thing.

"Mostly…?" Loki's voice was gravel, all sharp edges and rough.

"Ididn'twanttoleavewithoutyou." Darcy mumbled rapid fire like.

"What did you say?" God – she couldn't fucking think with him so close to her. She stomped away from him to get some space, some air to breathe. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?" Her insides did a flip flop at his rarely used curse and she moaned. _Shit_!

"I fucking said!" Darcy whirled on the God of Mischief and Lies and stared him down. "I didn't want to leave without you!" She watched as his eyes widened, his mouth popped open and his body stiffened. "Great, I broke him. Should have just left – now who will I talk…"

Before she could finish rambling Loki had cleared the distance between them, scooped her into his arms and slammed his lips to hers almost painfully. Holy shit he was kissing her – oh yeah, kiss back dingus, she gasped and kissed him back with a ferocity she didn't know she had in her. His lips tasted like salvation and his tongue tasted like promises. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and her body arched into his as his hands pulled her tighter to his body. She could feel every single plane of his body and his glorious arousal. _Fuuuckkkk!_

For his part, Loki didn't realize what he had decided to do until he had the infuriatingly beautiful girl in his arms, and when her body responded before her mind realized he was there, the look in her eyes gave him all the reason he needed to finally take what he was begrudgingly realizing at a painful rate was his and his alone. When she kissed him back and attached herself to him his knees nearly gave out with the explosive energy that rocked his person. He had been with many women in his many long years, but nothing had ever prepared him for what he was feeling here. For some insignificant Midgardian. Well, she was not so insignificant at all, was she?

He moved his mouth from hers to trail open mouthed kisses up her jaw and down her neck. She shivered. He smiled. Nipping her pulse point Darcy gasped and his need for her was almost too much. Setting her down before he tore her clothing off he stepped away from her trying to gather his breath and bearings.

"Why'd you stop?" Darcy panted and Loki schooled his expression as his eyes raked over the beautiful creature before him.

"I do not want to go too far with you…" He answered trying with all his power to get his arousal under control.

"Loki."

"Darcy."

He was infuriating and she wanted to slap the shit out of him, but he was being a gentleman which shocked the hell out of her. She had started out her day thinking she was disgusting and horrid to even think about Loki let alone attempt to do anything with him because – hello – assault? But, for some reason he was able to take all of those thoughts, all of that pain, and all the negativity that came with that and sooth it, much like he did with his magic to her wounds. She had dealt with enough sexual tension with sex-god for too long already and if he was the one to kiss her first, she was about 75% sure he'd take the bait she was about to drop.

"Loki…" Darcy purred ( _oh my god, I purred at this man_ ) and started untying her top. Loki stood as straight and as still as a statue, the only thing that moved was his hand which clasped and unclasped once. "Look, I don't know about you but I've been cooped up in here with the sexiest thing on two legs for way too long without any reprieve. I mean, I can't even masturbate in here without you knowing. So, if you could kindly stop being such a puss and take me already, I'd be really appreciative." _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I mean, OK! YES! Please, say please!_ "Please."

"And if you regret this what will you do? Frigga will not be back to save you again." Loki needed to try something – anything – to control this girl before this went any farther.

"Really?" Darcy raised an eyebrow as she let her shirt drop and began lowering her leggings. "You're going to talk about your _mom_ while I'm getting naked?"

"I am just trying to be reasonable…"

"The God of Mischief wants to be reasonable? OK!" Darcy shrugged and started pulling her leggings back up.

 _Fuck me_ , Loki groaned and launched himself at her – again. Scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed. With the flick of his wrist the walls of the cell were blocked, the door unable to be opened without massive explosives, and their clothing was gone.

"Oh, hi!" Darcy giggled as he threw her down on the bed, one knee between her legs. Her hair splayed out on his pillow like a halo.

"Are you absolutely…"

"God damn it, Loki! Fine, I'll do it myself." Darcy no longer had any embarrassment. A GOD was in need of her and she felt like she had all the power in the world. Taking her hand, she slid it seductively down her stomach, down her pelvis, and pressed two fingers to her most needy flesh. Simply looking at the man in all of his naked glory watching her as she touched herself made her hips buck at her own fingers.

Loki grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, licking her fingers before he sent her an evil grin and lowered his head between her thighs. He wasn't called silver tongue for nothing, she mused as he licked, lapped, and suckled. She could barely catch her breath as she wriggled below him when he pressed one, two, and then a third finger inside twisting his hand and curling his fingers sending her into the fastest orgasm she'd ever had in her life. "Holy-fucking-shit-christ!" She screamed. Loki kneeled before her and sucked his fingers into his mouth. "Jesus!"

"Loki." He grinned.

"That, too." Darcy gasped. Loki languidly crawled up the bed, hovering over her, placing feather like kisses to every inch he passed. When he kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth she could taste herself and she groaned. Why was that so fucking hot? "Loki?"

"Mhmm?" He murmured into her neck as he licked her.

"I need you, like, now." She wheezed. Loki looked up at her and kissed her chastely – which was oh so different than what he was just doing with that mouth.

"Whatever you need." He positioned himself and just when she thought she might _actually_ die from primal need he slammed into her. Both groans drowned the other out as they stilled.

"Please!" Darcy begged and Loki looked into her eyes. He had to control himself or he wouldn't last long at all. He would last – for her. She said please.

He took the time to study her body. He decided in that moment that it was nothing short of something to be worshipped and he would spend his existence doing so. Feather light touches sent her body writhing under him as he gave extra attention to her breasts that, if he were to admit the truth, he spent far too long fantasizing about. Finally, once he was sure she was more than ready he moved. The feeling of being one with her seemed to suffocate and free him all at once.

Darcy wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him impossibly close and she raked her nails down his back as her body began to tighten again. "Loki! Oh, _god_..."

"Yes, Darling, call my name." He grunted as he felt her come undone once again. As she rode out her orgasm, he used his clever tricks to change position. He was now on his back and giving full control over to his intoxicating minx. She gasped at the change but settled down on top of him, eliciting a guttural moan from his lips.

She watched his face as she moved, his usually composed features now desperate and adoring. She couldn't believe he was looking at her this way and it spurred her on to bring him to his own release. As she shifted her hips, he gripped her tightly helping her move just so. She fell forward, her palms on his chest, feeling his heart beating frantically under them. Ducking down to kiss his neck his hips bucked harder and she giggled.

" _Ah_ , what could _possibly_...be so funny?" Loki could barely speak. In any other situation he'd be mortified but with Darcy he cared not.

"I like you like this." She panted. He said nothing. "Under my control." To prove her point she swiveled her hips and he shouted her name. She could feel her body tensing again and could hardly believe she'd have three mind-blowing orgasms in one round - ever. She wanted to take him with her as she fell, so she lowered her mouth to his chest and licked one of his nipples, biting softly. She felt him burst inside of her as he hissed out her name. All of this was too much for her and she threw her head back and screamed his in return.

As they rode out their release she fell onto his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Afraid that he may suddenly disappear. She wanted to say something witty, something romantic, hell anything at all, but her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep to the thrumming of his heart.

* * *

 **SWEET GENDER AND RACIALLY AMBIGUOUS BABY JESUS… Most of my chapters have been around 2,500 words. Apparently Loki and Darcy were finished with me toying with them and needed to get down….and dirty! HA! (Sorry – on barely any sleep and loads of coffee...) PLEASE – tell me what you think? It feeds my pathetic need for validation.**

 **XO – Joie**


	6. Delicious

_A/N: Welcome back everyone! More secksytimes and fluff, and a slight preview for what MAY be to come. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 6: Delicious

 _You are insane  
My desire  
A violent daydream  
Love, love  
You are crazy  
A perfect liar  
Said you'd save me  
Love, love _

_\- Thirty Seconds To Mars (F. Halsey) – Love is Madness_

From the moment Loki opened his eyes he felt her weight on him. It was a pleasant feeling, something he'd never felt before. He liked it. Because he liked it, he had a feeling it would be ruined just as everything else that was good in his life was ruined. He didn't breathe, he didn't move, his arm was wrapped around the naked beauty above him and he could feel her breath on his bare chest, the rise and fall of her back, and the small shift she'd make every once in a while. He begged his body not to respond to her literal attachment to him just in case she regretted everything when her beautiful blue eyes finally opened.

He thought for a moment what it might be like if she were to wake up happy. Could he be happy, too? Or would he spend all of his time wondering about ulterior motives, others harming him or her, anything that could destroy his happiness. Was feeling anything other than hate and anger worth the risk?

"Mmmm," Darcy murmured into Loki's chest, sending a jolt of vibration through his chest. Her hand that had been resting peacefully on his stomach slid lower – dangerously close to waking him up more fully. He tried not to flinch, but the slight shudder that rocked his body was something he could not control.

Suddenly, Darcy stopped. She stopped moving, breathing, everything. _Did she just die_ , Loki worried and then he watched as her skin turned a beautiful shade of pink before her head snapped up and her eyes locked with his. She was utterly beautiful.

Darcy woke up feeling a solid body below her and suddenly everything that happened the night before flooded her mind. He was going to kick her off the bed and banish her to her own corner of the cell. She couldn't possibly be lucky enough to have him want more than one night of mind-blowing sex… When she fully awoke she realized she was going to have to move – so she didn't. She held in her shaky breath and stilled, wondering how she could possibly get out of this humiliating situation with pride still intact. Accepting that she'd have to slink away she looked up to see if Loki was still sleeping – nope! Wide-ass awake! _And why is he looking at me like that_ , Darcy thought as her eyes locked with his.

"Good morning, Sweetling." Loki smiled the most dazzling smile Darcy had _ever_ seen and she buried her head in his chest. _God, he smells and feels so fucking good_ , she mused.

"So…um, this happened…" Darcy mumbled.

"That it did." Loki chuckled.

" _You're_ in good spirits." Darcy said, raising her head again to look at his devilish face again.

"Should I not be? I woke to the most beautiful creature latched onto me. It is a good morning."

Darcy just stared at him. Was he serious? He _was_ the God of Lies, was he just messing with her head? "So, I don't know about you but I don't really want to joke about this."

"Who said anyone was joking?" Loki asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"OK, because last night was unexpected, but I'm not the kind of girl who just…just…"

"Fucks and forgets?" Loki asked. The word coming out of his mouth was almost as tantalizing as his mouth itself, _almost_.

"Yeah, that." Darcy blushed.

"Well, usually I do. However, I very much enjoyed our evening and since there is nowhere for me to go, I thought I should change tactics." He smiled.

"So, this is just convenience?" Darcy sat up and covered herself with her arms. Loki did not like this reaction at all and sat up to reach for her hands. He watched as she looked at his stomach muscles ripple as he sat up and smirked. Gripping her wrists, her eyes met his again and looked embarrassed, perhaps even hurt.

"You are not just a convenience, Darcy. If that were the case I would have bed you a long time ago." He frowned.

"Not if I had a say in it!" She snapped and he laughed. He knew from the moment they met that she would fold to his whims, which is why he never pushed it. He actually liked this bizarre girl.

"No, of course not." He purred as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and molding her body to his, he laid back down, pulling her up his chest so that he could claim her mouth more easily. Her whimper told him he had been correct. She would have been his much sooner had he allowed it.

Smiling against her mouth he ran a hand down her side and squeezed her ass. She yipped and wriggled against him which only made him grow harder and need more of her. His hand moved with more purpose, finding her heat and testing her body to see how sore she may or may not be. If she was, she didn't respond like she was. He delved in deeper with his fingers feeling her contort, squirm, and tighten around him as she made the most delicious sounds. He gripped her hips and positioned her over him and watched, transfixed, as she slid down on him, sucking in her breath and finally letting out a deep moan when she took every bit of him.

He could live like this forever.

He was brought from his thoughts as she started moving her hips, taking from him what he was offering. He continued to watch her rise and fall, scratching his flesh as she gripped onto his thighs for support. She was the most breathtaking creation he had ever seen, and she was his.

"Loki! _Oh_ , fuck, _Loki_!" Darcy screamed and clenched around him. He watched her stretch up and shudder as she came, the vision was enough to drag him over the edge and he pulsed inside of her with a groan.

As Darcy collapsed on his chest once again he laughed. "I suppose we are most definitely not going to be regretting last night."

"I can't. You're just so delicious…" Darcy sighed, _wait – what?!_

Loki raised an eyebrow and she giggled. "Delicious?"

"Yep-huh." Darcy nodded.

"You are deranged. I am not _delicious_." He said the word like it was the most revolting concept he had ever heard.

"I beg to differ." Darcy smirked and her stomach growled – loud. Like a rabid animal on the prowl. Ladylike she was not, obviously…

"Hungry?" He smirked.

"Apparently you can't sate everything." She giggled and with the flick of his wrist she was washed and dressed as was he.

"Then I should allow the world back in." He replied. Darcy just looked at him trying to understand what he was actually saying. She never thought about the cell or the door or anything over the last several hours. Thinking back, if she were to really concentrate, she had to admit that she didn't notice anyone come or go which was odd. Had he done something to give them privacy?

"What does that even mean?" Her curiosity got the best of her and she just had to ask, because if he could magic _this_ , then why didn't he magic them out of there?

"I had waited long enough for you. I was not going to allow any distractions." He smiled.

"Not answering my question…" Darcy glared, Loki laughed.

"Just a bit of magic."

"So…can you magic us out of here?"

"Darcy…" Loki sighed.

"So that's a no?" Darcy sighed as well, looking down at the cold stone floor. To bring her spirits up she looked up at the magnificent man before her. "But, at least I get to be here with you."

Loki scooped Darcy up in his arm in a crushing, comfortable hug. "I very much detest that you are here at all. You do not belong down here, and if I ever get the chance I will set you free."

"No!" Darcy protested.

"Your freedom means more to me than my own. I committed many, many crimes. I deserve to be punished. You, my silly girl, simply are a walking disaster. You can't help your nature." Loki kissed the top of her head. Darcy looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"You're the God of Mischief… it's only your nature as well! How can you be expected to change and be someone else. Honestly, minus the violence, I wouldn't want you to change at all."

Loki just stared at her for the longest moment ever. "I amend my statement from earlier when I said you were deranged. You are absolutely mad." He couldn't contain himself and he captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss that left them both dizzy.

"Lunch…" The cell door slot clanged open and Darcy went from holding her sexy God to standing there all awkward like as he appeared before the guard to procure the trays. He swaggered back over to her and sat down on his bed. He knew she loved to look at him and watch him and that irritated her. It was her private pleasure, dammit!

"So, what's on the menu?" She asked, sitting on the bed with him. He lifted the cover and froze. "Is it that bad?" Darcy snatched a tray and opened it, expecting to see brain or pig head or cow tongue. What she saw stopped her dead, as well. "Is this…" Darcy looked over at Loki with a half-smile.

"Mutton, potatoes, bread, and one large stein of Asgardian Ale…" Loki breathed, as if he was afraid talking louder would alter the contents of their trays.

"He poisoned it – it's our last meal!" Darcy squeaked. Loki laughed.

"Enjoying you all night and morning and a meal like this? Darcy – I could die happy."

Darcy looked at him all serious and swallowed. "So, it is definitely not a fluke, you and me?"

"Though I will separate us if I get the chance to set you free, I do not think there is any other way in the universe that you could get me to leave your side. You're much too entertaining." Loki winked, but Darcy heard what he really meant – she hoped – and she smiled. "Now eat, you'll love this!"

The smile on his face, the moan and groan he let out after several bites of an actually delicious meal made Darcy feel all warm and gooey inside. She ate in silence, watching him as he looked the happiest she had ever seen him. _Did I help do that_ , Darcy thought to herself.

* * *

"My King, you must think about this. He has never been more happy which means he has never been more receptive to possibly listening for once. Besides, the girl has been in there long enough!" Frigga was trying to enjoy tea with her husband but it was becoming more and more difficult as his anger seemed to grow. She didn't like this man very much and hoped the attitude would change sooner rather than later.

"I cannot let someone like Loki come out without knowing he can be contained. If something like Midgard happens again I do not think the other realms would be too pleased, which means the potential for war and we do not need a war simply because my youngest son throws the realms largest temper tantrums." Odin grumbled.

"He would do nothing that could potentially harm Darcy." She smiled. She felt a pang of guilt for offering Darcy as a kind of chess piece but her love for her son was all consuming and she desperately missed him.

"I will sleep on it, my queen." Odin nodded.

"That is all I can ask." Frigga smiled and squeezed his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: So, thoughts? Shall we get them out of this cell or leave them in there for a while longer? I want to thank each and everyone one of you for reviewing! I mean to post that each time and then get all excited to post and skip right over that. I'm such a jerk! Reviews and Kudos give me LIFE which gives me meaning to write, which means….Leave me some thoughts!  
Love,  
Joie**


	7. Boogie Jail

_A/N: Alrighty – sorry for the delay! Work was insane last week and I didn't want to rush this bad boy out just to have it up on Friday. I wrote most of this on Friday, but I needed to go back over it and clean it up, add and subtract…you know the deal! Now, on with chapter 7! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **LOVE IS MADNESS**

Chapter 7: Boogie Jail

 _Freedom. Life's biggest lie. – Loki; Avengers_

Loki walked through the Great Hall with a handful of guards guiding him with his chains. He could not for the life of him figure out what he was doing there. Mostly because he was told he would never see the outside of his cell ever again, but also because he had been guided out while Darcy slept. Why had she been left behind?

He was greeted by the All-Father who stood from his throne at his son's approach. "Loki, my son."

"Odin…" Loki sneered. Odin sighed and waved to the guards to leave the room. They looked between Loki and their king, but did not argue. "To what do I owe the…pleasure?" Saying such a simple word threw his mind back to the last few days where he had experience more of such than he had ever experienced in his entire existence. He had to be careful, he might actually begin to feel something for the silly girl in his cell. Truly, he was doing his damnedest to refuse the fact that he was, in fact, feeling something for her. It would not do. It would only cause problems for him, but more importantly, it would cause problems for Darcy.

"I have something to discuss with you." Odin stepped forward. Loki just looked on expectantly. It would not matter what he said, if the All-Father had something to say it would be said. _Might as well get this over with_ , he thought. "Have you done any introspection while you've been away?"

"You make it sound as if I've been on a vacation. I've been locked in your dungeon." Loki snarled. Odin did not reply. "I have done much thinking while there as there is not much else to do when caged alone."

"You have not been alone as of late, my son." Odin replied, a hint of a smile ghosted his lips and Loki's lips tightened into a thin line.

"No, I have not. You have locked a fragile young woman in a very dangerous dungeon. You call _me_ evil." Loki snapped. He almost grinned thinking of what Darcy would say if she heard him calling her fragile. _She would probably hit me_ , and he thought of her small hands pummeling his large frame. A warmth enveloped his cold heart and he shook his head imperceptibly.

"She has caused me much trouble, not to mention she _attacked_ me. I could not let that go unpunished." Odin reminded him.

"Yes, because pulling slight pranks on your dimwitted son and his friends is punishable by imprisonment. For the record, Odin…she did not attack you. She was gunning for me." He could not help but smirk at this, thinking of his fiery lover. He wondered what the sex would be like if he riled her up at all. _Probably white hot_. He had to shift his stance to hide his excitement. This was not the place to be aroused. He needed his wits about him and this was not the way to go about keeping his senses.

"I am not going to continue battling with you over an insignificant human…" Odin sneered and Loki felt rage hit him like a wrecking ball. He did not expect such a strong feeling to engulf him so quickly over a statement he himself would have said not a month ago. He chose not to engage, he would wait to see what else Odin had to say. "I am here to offer you your freedom, well…freedom of a sort. You would not be allowed to leave Asgard and if you cause one more bit of chaos you would be put right back where you have been."

"There must be something else to this. It cannot be this simple." Loki raised an eyebrow. "If freedom is only challenged by being thrown back into a cell, what makes you think I would not just disappear the moment you turn your back? You would not be able to put me back if I was not in this realm, now would you?"

"Do you want it or not?" Odin grumbled. He was beginning to regret allowing his woman to get to him. Perhaps he would just put his son right back where he found him.

"And what of Lady Darcy?" Loki asked. This was what he had wanted since he was thrown in that hellhole, however he could not help but wonder about his lover. She could not possibly be left there by herself while he – a criminal – would be set free.

"She stays, her punishment is not over." Odin straightened, watching his son very carefully. Loki seemed to glow with hatred and anger before he stood to his full height, his chin in the air.

"I decline your offer." Loki replied.

* * *

"Darcy my dear." Frigga sat on the edge of the girl's bed and brushed the hair out of her face. Darcy's eyes fluttered open and looked right at her. With a smile she sat up, but then quickly looked around the room.

"Where's Loki?"

"He had an appointment of sorts. I needed to talk to you privately." Frigga smiled.

"Oooook…" Darcy shrugged.

"How are you?"

"Livin' the dream." Darcy grumbled. Truly that wasn't completely a lie – she was actually surprisingly content and happy in this crappy cell now that she was playing tonsil hockey with the sexy beast that was Loki. She shivered thinking about his silver tongue and glorious fingers…not to mention that monument-worthy dick of his. _Sweet, sweet mama_ , she swooned.

"I'm sorry that you are still down here. You should not be in here at all." Frigga frowned and took Darcy's hand. "Which is why I have come to talk to you."

"Thanks, but I really don't think a pep-talk is going to make me feel any better about my current location."

"What if I were to tell you that you are free? What if I told you that you were leaving right now?"

"I'd say thanks but no thanks if Loki has to stay here. That's kind of shitty… Is he coming too? I really think he'd do well getting some fresh air – maybe some sun…" Darcy smiled. She'd kill to see the God of Grumbles tiptoeing through the tulips.

"He cannot come, Darcy. His crimes were too great to get a pardon." Frigga frowned.

"Then you know my answer. Thanks so much for stopping by!" She replied and hopped out of bed to pace. She knew she should jump at this opportunity but she couldn't leave her infuriating roomie. He was just too special to her – which was a problem since she was sure it was probably one sided. The sexy-times weren't stopping anytime soon but she was pretty sure he was incapable of actually giving a major shit about her.

"That is not an option this time, dear." Frigga frowned and before Darcy could protest, Frigga touched the side of her head. Her world faded to black.

* * *

"What a crazy fuckin' dream." Darcy mumbled to herself as she stretched out in bed. _Hang the fuck on…_ , she shot up in bed and looked around. She was back in a room in the palace. " _No_! No, no, no, no!" The tears that burned her eyes and warmed her face shocked her. Of course she was angry, but she was kind of shocked she would cry over this. Over him. "Loki?" She called for him, hoping maybe he'd be in the bathroom or something, hoping he was with her. She knew better, though. He was still in his cell and she had to get to him – now.

She didn't care that somehow she was dressed in a silk nightgown, she just took off down the hallway toward the Great Hall, hoping she could run into the All-Father or Frigga and beg them to let her see him. People stopped and looked at her, shocked, as she ran past them. Finally, she got to the hall and against the protest of the guards, she shoved her way in. Odin and Frigga sat in their usual spots and were thankfully alone.

"Who in the actual fuck do you think you are? I said no, dammit! Apparently saying 'no' in Asgard means nothing to you people. I said I didn't want to leave and you magic'd me out of there against my will! Take. me. back!" Darcy shrieked as she came to a stop in front of the king and queen. Frigga tried to hide a grin and Odin looked like his head would explode. "Do _not_ make me get my taser…" She growled.

"I do not know who you think you are speaking to, but I suggest you watch your tone, _child_." Odin reprimanded, his voice echoing off the walls. The last time she stood before him she was terrified. This time she was just pissed.

"You don't scare me. There is nothing worse than what you put me through already. Let me see Loki!" Darcy shouted, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You do not get to make demands, little girl." Odin growled.

" ." Darcy breathed. She could feel tears threatening again, but she held them back. "You have no idea what I have been through and I finally find someone who understands me and you tear me away from him. I repeat… Let. me. see. _Loki_!"

"My goodness, and I thought I was trouble. Here you stand half naked and cursing out the king while demanding things as if you own the place. I must say I am impressed."

Darcy whirled around to see Loki leaning against the wall with a wide grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like sex on legs and that just infuriated her even more.

"I will end you…just after I find out what the hell is actually going on…" Darcy snapped.

Loki threw his head back with a hearty laugh. His eyes danced over the crazy woman before him. The dust gold silk of her night gown clung to her beautiful breasts and thighs, while it wisped over her dainty waist. Her hair was disheveled in a wavy mess that framed her face and fell over her shoulders. She was shaking, and he wanted to clear the distance to hold her. This stunned him. Whether she was shaking from the cold stone floor she now stood barefoot on, or because she was upset, he cared not. All he wanted in this moment was to protect her and comfort her. Two very non-Loki-like things.

"Please, Darcy, I am sorry for my methods, but I need you to try to calm yourself and let us speak to you." Frigga's calming voice brought both Loki and Darcy to attention and he watched as Darcy took a deep, calming breath, and turn to his infuriating mother.

"Fine." Darcy breathed and folded her arms across her chest.

"We have offered you both your freedom in exchange for leaving the other in the dungeon and you've both given up your chance at breathing free air for the other." Frigga continued. Loki watched as Darcy's body stiffened and he could see an almost imperceptible turn of her head, as if she was trying not to turn and look at him. He was grateful he was already studying her when his mother revealed this bit of information because he was almost positive he would have stopped everything to stare at her then.

 _She gave up her freedom for_ me _?_ His mind whirled. He had never deserved love of any kind. Refusing to believe his 'family' loved him had become easy but seeing that Darcy gave up everything because he could not be freed felt like a shot to the heart. He wanted to shout at them all and tell them to stop playing foolish games, to let her go and for her to never look back. He was not worth her happiness.

"I wondered if you had learned anything while away, my son…" Odin began. Loki felt like he was spinning, his equilibrium was betraying him. His eyes snapped from Darcy's back, settling on the All-Father. He could feel his anger rising but did his best to keep it under control. He had to be calm, he had to see what this was about before he allowed his anger to rage. He could not risk Darcy simply because he hated this man. "I see that you have learned something very important: self-sacrifice." Loki blinked, Odin was right, he had sacrificed his own needs and wants for this woman who stood in the center of the Throne Room and as he quickly thought back he realized there was never a choice – it was just the way it had to be. This was not good. This was not good at all. "You are both granted a reprieve. However, there are rules that must be obeyed while you are granted a probation of sorts."

"There has to be a huge 'however' if you're letting us both out… So, think maybe you could quit with the dramatics and just get on with this new fresh hell?" Darcy broke Loki from his thoughts and he smirked. Frigga smiled, but Odin frowned. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"You will stay in the same suite with guards outside. The guards will follow you both around until I say otherwise. If either of you disobey me you will be punished." Loki could not find any real problem here. He would be able to keep his lover by his side, he would be out of that damned cell, and he was most certain he could get past any punishment Odin had to offer. He opened his mouth to speak, but Darcy beat him to it.

"Hold the phone… So, we can come out of the dungeon if we agree to be in a much boogier _Oz_ situation? I mean, what you're suggesting is still jail. Guards, one room, guards… And frankly, I don't do too well with guards. I really think if I have the choice of guards and the dungeon I'd like to go back to the dungeon." Darcy said. Loki frowned, he knew why she did not want to have guards around her so closely but she did not know what she was truly giving up. He opened his mouth to speak again… "Also: punishment? What are we? Your pets? 'Don't piss on the rug or I'll rub your nose in it! Bad dog!' I really think this is a trick." Darcy finally turned from the king and queen and looked directly into Loki's eyes. He froze. Her bright eyes always stunned his senses. "This is a trick, Loki. You're the God of Mischief, can't you see right through this? There's something off about this." At first he thought she was just angry, but now he could see how truly afraid and uncertain she was.

He pushed off of the wall and in a few long strides he was at her side. She looked so small next to him, so fragile and vulnerable. Again – something he would never dream of telling her for fear of great bodily harm – but he could see it and it made him burn. "I believe the All-Father has many strings attached, as Midgardians would say." She nodded, her face filling with determination again. Perhaps all she really needed was reassurance. She truly was incredibly strong when she wanted to be. "What part of his offer concerns you the most, Lady Darcy?" Loki moved his arms from his sides to clasp his hands behind him, as he moved he brushed the back of his hand against Darcy's hip. He'd much rather pull her close to protect her, but the tell would give Odin way too much power over him. Darcy shivered.

"Punishment." Darcy breathed, barely audible to anyone else. Loki nodded grimly. Of course she would be. She _should_ be. Asgardian punishments were not for the faint of heart.

"Well, Odin, All-Father, perhaps you should explain to the Lady what kind of punishment we could be looking forward to if we were to disobey your ridiculous orders?"

"You should not dwell on that since I would think neither of you would disrespect your King's generous gift of freedom in the first place." Odin's reply answered nothing, just as Loki would have expected. Though, he had hoped for once the insufferable old man could surprise him.

"I can't take an offer I don't know everything about. It's just not the American way." Darcy said and Loki laughed.

"We're not in America anymore, dove." Darcy's eyes snapped to his and her mouth pursed. He grinned wolfishly.

"Obviously." Darcy rolled her eyes. "Still doesn't mean I'm gonna just agree to this weird deal with the one-eyed-one-horned-flying-purple-people-eater over there." Loki laughed again.

"Mother – perhaps you can put us at ease instead of attempting to manipulate and explain the details in a clear way so that we know what we may or may not be agreeing to." Loki smiled at his mother which seemed to always work in his favor.

"You both are free to go anywhere you'd like in Asgard as long as your guards are with you – until further notice. That is it. Nothing underhanded, nothing hidden, just a chance to prove yourselves changed." Frigga smiled. Loki did his best not to sneer at his mother. She, also, withheld the punishment part and that only created more concern for him than it should. He knew he could handle anything the All-Father created in his imagination, but what about Darcy? He could not imagine her going through any of the torture he had been through.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Darcy squeaked. "They didn't explain…"

"We accept. Now, may we go?" Loki looked directly at Odin, sparing not one glance at the woman next to him.

"You may." Odin smiled and nodded. Loki grabbed Darcy's forearm and all but dragged her out of the throne room. He'd had enough Odin for a lifetime.

"What are you doing? You have no idea what you agreed to!" Darcy shouted trying to get her arm out of his steel grip to no avail. "Loki – come on! Talk to me!" Since removing her arm wasn't working she tried to stop him from damn near running down the hall only to have him wrench her forward. "You're hurting me!" She gasped as his grip tightened and she felt a twinge in her shoulder. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to stop a God on a rampage… He was actually kind of scary.

Loki barely heard Darcy's complaints as he rushed them through the palace. He had to get to the privacy of their rooms so that he could decompress. Today had been a little too much and he was afraid of himself and his emotions. He needed to get away and he needed her to ground him but he could have none of that in front of prying eyes.

They got to their rooms and he had them inside, the door locked, and Darcy wrapped in his arms in an instant. Her face was pressed to his chest and if he wasn't so damn sexy she'd bite him for crushing her to him like that. _Wait a second, he tried to rip my arm off_ , Darcy thought dramatically. "Let. me. go!" She snarled and pushed away from him. He let her go – obviously – because had he not wanted to there wasn't much she'd be able to do. He just stared at her and that pissed her off, too. "You agree to some shit we don't even know everything about; for both of us I might add… Then you drag me through the halls like I'm some child – you probably strained my shoulder by the way – so thanks for all of that. And now you think you can just cuddle with me or whatever the hell it is you just did. I don't think so, Mister!" She stood her ground and put her fists on her hips, wincing a bit at the pinch she felt in her shoulder.

Loki watched her as she yelled at him and wanted to laugh. She truly was a vision when she was angry. _Wait, what was that? I hurt her?_ He snapped to attention then and took a tentative step closer. "Let me see." He whispered.

"Let you see what?" Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Your arm." He growled, furious with himself. How could he hurt her? She held her arm out and he could see the angry red marks that fit his hand so clearly begin to bruise. He trailed his fingertips up her arm to her shoulder and pressed gently. He thought she would shoot through the roof. "Oh, Darcy, I am sorry." He couldn't look her in the eyes but he _could_ heal her wounds which he did. Not to hide them or hide from them, simply to comfort her. He would never be able to look at her again without seeing the damage he'd done himself.

"Why the long face?" Darcy asked breaking him from his reverie. Had it been anyone else she would have never thought to forgive this kind of behavior, but somewhere deep down she knew he wasn't thinking of his own strength and truly would never hurt her if he could help it.

"I hurt you."

"And the Pirate King is a dickbag – these are both facts. However, you didn't do it on purpose. I believe Pirate King strives to be the biggest bag of dicks he can be." Darcy grinned and Loki laughed, a real, genuine laugh. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Can we get to the sexy-times now?"

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" She grinned and he laughed again.

"Since you asked so nicely…" Loki swooped in and lifted his confusing, beautiful lover into his arms, pressed her back to the door and wrapped her delicious thighs around his waist. "This is a good look for you. Perhaps you can wear these night dresses all the time."

"Asshole!" Darcy shouted and slapped his chest. Yes, that was exactly how he expected to react. His own personal hell cat. How perfect? "Oh!" Darcy's anger dissolved from her face as he reached his hand between them and under the silk.

"Say my name…" He grinned as he proceeded to make the guards – the whole palace – jealous of his Darcy for hours to come.

* * *

 **Another long chapter. Or maybe it's just a "regular" chapter at this point. I wrote this in a day and I'm not sure how I feel about it… BUT I needed to get them out of that dungeon! What do you think? Do you think that Odin will have to dish out punishment? What kind of punishment do you think Odin is planning?**

 **Thank you for reading/reviewing/adding to your reading list/kudos…everything!**  
 **XO,**  
 **Joie**


End file.
